Why I can't let you go
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: Amelia is sick, Delbert's on his wits end, With only one option to make her well again, but can he do it? How can this be done with out his catatonic captain by his side ? Will he have to rely on an old enemy to save her? Set After treasure planet Amelia/Delbert.
1. Chapter 1

Delbert Doppler sighed and looked at his young wife, whom was five years younger than he, lying in was now reaching her final month of pregnancy and it was taking a toll on her body . She was sleeping a lot,too weak to really move or stay awake. Her sister visited at least five times a day to make sure she was being taken care of. And other such things, Delbert felt like at times he was under inspection or something of the like. But it didn't matter right now his wife was in need.

"Delbert?" Her soft lightly accented voice rang like music in his ears. "Amelia." He replied softly petting back her auburn hair. "what time is it?" She asked looking around blinking her feline like eyes. "Hmmm , Near mid-night m'love." "How long have I been asleep Delbert?" "Only a few hours Darling." He plicated her gently.

Amelia sighed, "You know, when I was still Captaining I'd stay up till midnight then be back up at 5AM sharp." She chuckled lightly. "Well m'dear perhaps when this is all over you may return to a spot of it." "We'll just have to see Delly." She smiles a small smile rubbing her expecting stomach, "You should rest too Del." "I'll rest when...I'll rest later." Amelia sighed slightly but laid back, "Del?" "Yes Starmy?" "I could really use some blueberry muffins.."

Delbert smiled at her and kisses her forehead stroking back her hair, "I'll go and get you one my love." He got up going down to the kitchen and looking all around finding no muffins of any sort in the house. "This is just great." he murmured going back upstairs to his wife.

She perked her ears slightly looking at him with hope on her face, her eyes wide and curious, innocent looking , not like the woman he first met three years prior battle worn and feared by pirates Captain of the RLS Legacy. "We don't have any dear..." He said in a saddened tone as her features fell slightly.

"Well there is a store that is open.." she slightly smirked. "Of course it still is." He chuckled donning his coat kissing her cheek and then goes out to the small 24/7 market for travelers to come to if they came to port in the middle of the night. He breathed deeply the vapor from his breath leaving a smokey substance.

"Alright Delbert might as well get several of these..." He mumbled to himself picking up a pack of the beloved muffins for his wife then buying them then loading back into his carriage. "Alright Delilah lets get back home..." He said clicking the reins in the chilly night. Christmas was soon, three weeks to be exact.

He then wondered if he'd be spending Christmas with just him and his wife at the benbow with the Hawkins like every year or would there be a new litter as well? He pulled up to the mansion and put Delilah in her stable walking in shutting the door and locking it tight putting his coat on the rack then climbing the stairs to where she was. Or where she was suppose to be, "Amelia?! Amelia where are you!?" "In here darling." Her tired voice rang.

"Amelia why are you out of-" He stopped seeing her in the study going through her box of her time in the navy. "Mia..." "I just wanted to go through memories Dear.." She held up a picture of her an Arrow on the Legacy. "And I really wish he was here right now." She near whispered resting her hand a top of her stomach. "Amelia, love, I think its time you came to bed." He said gently resting a hand up on her shoulder.

"You're...You're right Delbert..."She sighed and stood up from her chair with his help soon enough they were both back in bed cuddling close,after Amelia ate three or four muffins of course.

At exactly four AM Amelia woke Delbert up shaking him , "Ame? Ame what's wrong?" "I don't know Delbert...i don't...feel good..""Are you in labor?" "No...No I don't think so." She sounded strained. Delbert sat up fumbling in the dark for his glasses and slips them on his face turning on the oil lap feeling of her forehead. "You're really warm love ... you think your strep is coming back?" "I don't know Delbert I..." she stopped then blacked out in his arms. "Amelia?! Hold on I'm getting a doctor to you!" He said dialing both a doctor and Victoria,Amelia's elder sister.

Victoria and Doctor Lindsey both got there nearly the same time. Lindsey began checking her over and such , "She's got a rash Victoria.." "I see that Lindsey." Victoria said lookign from her best friend to her sister , "She's redding around her cheeks..." "Oh...No.." Lindsey murmured petting back Amelia's hair.

"W-What does that mean?!" Delbert near gasped. "It's means...she has scarlet fever.."

A/n welcome to a new story of mine :D Sorry for the feel breaker here and cliff hanger, this is a new Amelia Delbert Story i been working on since Christmas..._ R&R dears


	2. Chapter 2

Delbert felt like fainting then he did faint he woke up to a gray world rain trickling down the rooftop of the building thunder was distant lighting flashing, "amelia?" He asked looking all around for her then he found her lying in bed, he breathed a sigh of relief and reached to touch her, only for her to disappear along with the room. everything around him was a menacing hospital room with sick people all around him he seen Amelia again a man in a dark robe was covering her face. "what are you doing?! " He yelled and shoved the man away to see he has a skeleton face and a threatening stature. It reached a hand up and whacked him across the face causing him to fall he started falling into the darkness. "Wake up you bloody canid!" echoed in the abyss. "DOCTOR!" Delbert Jumped up and blinked Victoria was standing over him.

"Amelia-" "Has been transported to the hospital." "NO SHE'LL DIE-" "AND HER STAYING HERE IS GOING TO RAISE HER CHANCES?! NOW CALM YOUR SELF MAN!" Victoria snapped. "Sorry sorry." He mumbled standing. "lindsey says her chances are good if we get her a sampling of Bonzag extract. " "Thats half way across the galaxy?!"

"Aye and extremely hard to find unless on the black market." Victoria growles slamming her fist into the wall. "Pirates could get it the scurvy dogs." Then it clicked with Delbert, John Silver!

"I know who can help!" "Whom?"

"John silver." "Hell no!"

"Victoria he can help!" "Ask help from the same pirate that nearly killed her?!"

"Victoria you want me to help my wife, your sister, I presented a way and you've shot it down! "

Victoria blinked, she was not one to be yelled at , especially by a canid...But he was right Amelia was in danger, "Very well Doctor do whatever it takes to get my sister well again."

"I will Madam Admiral I will." with that Victoria nodded and walked out of the house more then likely to head to the hospital to visit Amelia.

"I'll call James...he doesn't know it but we all know he's talking to that ol pirate." Delbert slightly mused to himself as he got into his carriage in the early morning hour, and started to the Benbow inn. What if he lost her and the babies? Could he deal with it again...No, no that would not happen to his amelia it simply could not!

He would become a pirate himself before that happen! He sighed as he pulled up to the Inn getting out and into the warmth of the already packed place. "Delbert!" Sarah called in an always cheery voice same as every time she'd seen him.

Delbert forced a smile to his friend," Hello Sarah...is Jim around?"

Sarah smiled some and nodded, "He's up stairs i think Delbert in his room or on that rooftop again." "thank you Sarah." Delbert walked on to the stairs , "Oh Del?" "Yes sarah ? " "I almost forgot how is Amelia?"

"That is why I need to speak with Jim Sarah..."

"what's wrong Delbert..." Sarah asked in a more hushed tone.

"Shes sick Sarah..." Sarah gasped slightly, "with what?"

"Scarlet fever.." Sarah eyes widen, "Oh...Oh my Lord Del..." "I need James to help me with something..." "Of...Of course go right on up." She nodded.

Delbert silently walked up and perked his dog like ears he heard giggling and whispers. "...James?" he walked into Jim's room to see nothing then walked out onto the roof to see Jim out there with a girl named Callah whom worked at the benbow they were right in the middle of about to kiss when Delbert awkwardly coughed. Jim and Callah both jumped up and turned around "DOC?!" "Doctor Doppler..." Callah blushed and deep red.

"Don't mind me I uh just need to borrow you for a moment James.." Delbert said blushing himself and rubbing the back of his neck. "Fine Doc.." Callah went back inside leaving the two men alone.

"what is it doc..." Jim asked boredly sitting down on the edge of the roof. "James i need your help contacting john Silver..."

"What?! why?! "

"Amelia she-"

"Oh this makes sense Amelia wants him i'm not letting her drag him to prison to be hanged Delbert-"

"James stop! its not that!"

"What is it then doc?!"

"Amelia will die without him!" Delbert blurted.

"W-what?"

Delbert Sighed, "She's sick James...I need silver to try and get the medication she needs ...its only available in the Black market...Please Jim p-please! I-I c-can't lose h-her!"

"Calm down Doc Calm down of course I'll help you."

"T-Thank you Jim." Delbert breathed a sigh of relief.

"Meet me here tomorrow and we'll go..." Delbert nodded and thanked Jim once again leaving heading straight for the hospital where Amelia was, Victoria was there right by her sleeping sisters side she looked up at him as he walked in.

"Well?"

"I got everything set up for tomorrow."

"Good..."

"H-how is she.."

"Just as you see here Doctor she hasn't changed since I got here." Delbert sighed and took her limp hand, "Don't worry Mia...help is on the way."

A/n yee Its updated :D I'm in college now so updates will be slow sorry about that. you guys blew me away with reviews and faves on the first chapter! thank you guys alot!


	3. Chapter 3

Delbert woke up the next morning and looked around, taking him a few moments to remember he was in a hospital room with his dear Amelia. "Good to see you're awake doctor." Victoria said from behind him sipping soup from a styrofoam cup. "Madam have you even been home to your daughters?"

"No, they're fine with my husband."

"Is he f-fine with three babies?"

"Perfectly capable." Delbert smiled some hoping and praying he got the chancey to try parent hood..."Doctor I may not like you,for my own reasons but you...are going all out for my sister and I've...never seen her happier truth told...even while sick she's happy.."

"Y-you're s-sister i-is a-an amazing p-person" Delbert gritted his teeth that damned stuttering had returned.

"Aye she is but..." Victoria stopped as the door swung open and her and Amelia's nieces Bridgettah, better known as Britt, and Katalina, whom prefered to be call Kitty, came in from where they'd been gone on a school trip. "There you girls are!" Victoria hugged them both around her cup of soup setting it down to properly hug them.

"aunt amelia-" Kitty started before being shushed by Victoria, "She is asleep dears.." "What's wrong with her?! All anyone will ays is she's real sick!" Britt asked green eyes gone wide.

"She has Scarlet fever girls, but you're uncle says he has the solution..." All eyes, multicolored and all , went to him. "I-I do truly I-I have to g-go take care of that n-now." He said checking on Amelia then running down to the docks where Jim requested to meet.

"James?" Delbert called looking around there wasn't many people around this time of morning.

"Here doc."

"Oh James there you are h-have you contacted Silver?"

"Yes..."

"And?"

"Well I'll let 'em tell ya." Jim smirked and walked back into the shadows of what Delbert finally realized was a tavern. Delbert bit his lip and walked in looking around the smoky room filled with many scathly looking men of the tavern even a few women he noted. "oof!" Delbert yelped as he ran into something or someone...He blinked and readjusted his glasses and looking way up at a craigorian, "New 'round 'ere eh pup." The gruff man said with a smirk.

"I uh I'm just here with a f-friend." Delbert stammered. "H-He's l-looking f-for his f-friend." The craigorian mocked his stutter making Delbert feel pathetic as the room of men laughed. The Craigorian then picked Delbert up by his scuff, "git outta 'ere pup and back ta whatever golden street you came from."

"B-but I g-g-gotta s-s-see Silver!" Delbert snapped whimpering That made them laugh harder, "What would Silver do with you." Delbert had , had enough no one was going to stop him from saving him wife, and he punched the man in the face getting dropped on his rear though.

"YOU SONUV-"

"Dat's enough lads, dat pup is mine." Everyone in the room got silent and they looked behind them, stepping out of the shadows was none other than Long John silver himself. "Silver you working for bookworms now." The craigoeian chuckled rubbing his slightly sore chin. "'at pup is da one 'ho payed fer the Legendary voyage to Treasure Planet ye lubbers." Delbert uneasily stood up and looked around now every eye was on him..."An' I got more business wit 'em sa if ya dun mind Bill I'd like 'em in one piece." "Now Problem John." The Craigorian named Bill said nudging Delbert forward. "C'mon Doc.." Jim said stepping from the shadows and pulling Delbert into the back of the tavern Silver soon followed.

"Sorry 'bout that Doc rough lot jus' likes ta play." "Right...play." Delbert mumbled adjusting his glasses. "Anywho Jimbo 'ere tells me you gotta issue 'bout tha cap'm?" Delbert looked at the man knowing amelia would have him arrested in under ten seconds...Victoria too. "A-aye she's...ill..."

"I knew ye'd win 'er heart Docta ye both 'ad stars in ye eyes when ye met." Silver teased. "Er in uh well we t-thank you s-silver.." Delbert stammered causing the cyborg to chuckle.

"Calm now doc I only foolin'"

"eh heh right ..." Delbert said uneasily.

"Anywho ye need a plant for tha cap'm's well bein' ?"

"Y-Yes s-she's got s-scarlet f-fever." Silver nodded some, "God kids doc?" silver grinned slightly as Delbert could only stammer. "She's pregnant Silver." Jim chuckled.

"Congrats Doc."

"T-thanks y-y-ou can you h-help me?"

Well o'course Doc." Silver laughed.

"Thany you silver I-" "wait o'minute doc I dudn't say i could do it on meh own."

"what do you me-" "imma need ye a Jimbos help."

"M-Me? help with piracy?!"

"Oh yes boy-yo, heres ma plan..."

Delbert felt hollow he couldn't' believe he'd agreed to do it but he did...Amelia would kill him if she knew...but she was currently fighting her own battle...but tomorrow night...if he did his job right...she'd be better again and they could go on about their lives once more.

A/n thanks again for the reviews ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Delbert awoke to find himself curled up in a horrible position on the recliner the hospital had in there he stretched his body listening to his bones pop and crack he looked over at Amelia to see her awake and smiling weakly at him. "Amelia!" the fact she was awake and smiling without any medical treatment was astounding!

"H-Hey there sleepy h-head." she said in her usual joking tone. "How long have you been awake." he said taking her small hand in his. "N-not long." she smiled swallowing dryly.

Delbert brushed back her hair and kisses her, "Your sister must've ventured for food." "S-She did about t-ten minutes ago..." "How are the babies dear...do you know?"

"They're fine Del." She placed a hand atop his and moved it to her stomach where their developing infants were residing within their mothers womb. Delbert couldn't help but beam feeling them move as if nothing was wrong, just as if their mother was in perfect condition and their father didn't need to betray all he knew to save them...but how could they know...the horrors of the world were unknown to them. As he prayed it always would. "amelia dear I...have some ...business to attend to." He said regretfully looking at her saddening but curious expression,"T-To where darling? For the observatory? " "Erm I uh yes d-dear Y-You could say so."

"A-Alright Del be careful." She gently kissed him and laid back wincing every now and again as a baby moved. Delbert bit his lip and sighed getting up and leaving once more driving to the docking stations and took out a piece of paper with directions on it.

"The silver coin ..where in God's name is that..." Delbert stopped and looked at a schooner looking ship made of dark oak wood and blood sails, Delbert wondered how no one realised it was a pirate ship.

He slowly and carefully walked on making sure no one was around to see the well noted astrophysic going on to a bloody pirate ship in the early hours of the morn.

"Ah Doc! Thar ye are!" He heard silver's boisterous voice echo from the stateroom of the ship.

"Ah! ah, Y-Yes here I am." Delbert chuckled uneasily and blinked as Jim came from around the cyborg as well.

"James! what-"

"I'm here to help Doc." Jim smiled some.

"James if we get caught this could ruin your chances of getting into the academy. N-Not to mention sent to juvenile h-hall-"

"Chill Doc we're not going to get caught and I'm not going to juvie Silver has a plan."

Delbert turned his attention to the elder man, "Aye Doc t'is true it t'is , we're gonna sneak in on tha RLS Vertigo and steal her medical supplies.

A medical ship called the Vertigo Delbert mused to himself as he thought of Amelia and the thought of going to jail but she was worth it, she was worth a prison sentence and even the possible hanging that came with it. "A-Alright silver...l-lead the way..." Delbert sighed As Jim and Silver went to hoist the sails and fly the ship Delbert himself was given the job of navigation.

Soon enough they were coming upon a large white solar galleon with a large red cross painted on the side and the Terran empire's royal navy's crest.

"Doc ye go on and git it." "W-w-w-w-what?!" Delbert jumped.

"Ye look more tha type to be on thar then we do." Silver chuckles pointing between jim and himself. "B-But if I need a badge I-"

"Doc just take morph." Jim said as the little pink blob turned into a badge and clipped himself to Delbert's collar. "Almi-Alrighty." he stuttered getting onto the transport that teleported him and morph to the other ship.

He began to walk around looking for the underbelly of the ship where the medication was locked up. Once he reached his destination. "Halt!" a guard stated, "State your business!"

"Er I'm here t-to check on the medicine." "Name? Doctor Dob-" He stopped and looked down and looked at his badge, "Doctor Flatulaos..." Delbert gave an irked look at morph as the guard chuckled, "Go right in Doctor."

Delbert gave a curt nod to place upon a snooty air to disguise himself more, and walked in and began going through the shelves and shelves of different liquids.

"Lets see Q, R , S! ...Scarlet fever here it is Morph!" He picked it up and quickly stuffed the ironically red liquid into a hidden pocket of his overcoat and breathed a sigh of relief his Amelia would be saved and he wasn't going to jail. That was cut short when the alarm started going off and the thunder of guards feet was heard. Delbert jumped and dashed down the halls of the ship only to end up cornered by what seemed like the entire naval fleet.

"I uh this is a mistake I'm a-"

"There is no doctor Flatulaos." the guard from earlier growled, and delbert backed up trying to run as a shot was heard. Delbert yelped as he felt a sharp pain in his side and looked down at his side to see he was bleeding and a rather large shrapnel was sticking out of it, he kept going he had to get back to the ship. He began to feel light headed from the blood loss and poison said bullet possessed. He seen the transporter in site just a bit further thats all it would take, thats all. He felt another sharp pain in his back and fell, sleeping dart.

Delbert tried to get up and go on but his body became extremely warm and tired the world began to grow fuzzy as he drifted off to sleep.

A/n thank you to my good friends Kitty. and Mrmorrill (of DeviantART) for helping me name the blasted ship XD thank you all for the reviews my dears you keep me going on with this! please if you have time leave a review and tell me what ya think ! ^^ I'm in school now so updates will be slow.


	5. Chapter 5

Delbert slowly awoke in an infirmary of sorts with his side wrapped up and breathing labored. But after a few moments that soon became easier. "It's about time you woke up doctor." Victoria's harsh voice came from behind. He turned his head to see only a blurry outline of the elder Smollet sister. "Victoria?" he quipped he blinked slightly unable to readjust to the rooms light and the lack of his seeing glasses.

"Do you have the medication Doctor?"

Delbert nodded slightly looking to his coat that Victoria promptly picked up and felt in all his pockets. "H-How is Amelia?" "Barely holding on Doctor."

"Does s-she-"

"Not a thing Doctor. I came down here soon as the constables called , i pretended to be amelia so she wouldn't know."

"T-thank you Victoria I-"

"Doctor there is one thing I want to ask of you."

"...Anything?"

"Give me John Silver's location or ship name."

"W-what?!"

"He is a pirate wanted or mutiny doctor I find it hard you so easily forgotten." Victoria snapped in her usual cold tone.

"I haven't forgotten a thing madam, I simply am implying that the man did in fact play a large role in making sure Amelia surpasses this ailment..."

"And I shall mention my gratitude to the court martial!" Victoria growled scaring delbert he'd seen her angry before, never was it pretty.

"Now wait just a moment Victoria! That man maybe a pirate but he did save Amelia's life and I can not allow you to make me seem like a double crosser-"

"Just because you gave your word to a blackguard does not mean I shouldn't do my job!" She snapped teeth lashed in a vicious snarl.

Delbert sighed she had a point...he was a pirate...but he saved Amelia's life...But he also near ended it..."Very well Victoria I'll take you tomorrow..." He mumbled.

Victoria smiled slightly, that worried Delbert more than the scowl, "Very good Doctor, come now when you are ready we shall administer this to Amelia and get her well again."

Delbert smiled slightly and slowly stood, his side burn like a raging inferno in the pits of hades. "W-what do we t-tell her of my wound?"

"Mugged." Victoria said simply as she walked out causing Delbert to sigh he never felt more rottin in his life, back stabbing a man who saved his aile wife and lying to said wife about his activities...But if Amelia were to find out the truth...

"Don't dally Doctor." Victoria aid from the seat of her carriage waiting for him to join her, He was surprised the roof or the carriages underside. He climbed up regardless and she clicked the reins staring them off , icy glares from passersby starting near immediately, though being married to a felind Delbert was used to these stairs.

"People tend to live in the past eh Madam?" elbert said lightly receiving a glare from her, "Sorry madam.." He mumbled.

"I don't like you doctor, or rather, I didn't like you." Delbert perked i ears and looked at her , "Pardon me madam?" Victoria sighed and looked at him "You saved my sisters life, nearly got yourself killed and, or jailed for life. Why?"

"I love her Victoria, more than anything in this etherium ." Delbert said smiling slightly thinking of the litter she was carrying at the moment.

"I read you were married before." Victoria said casually seeing his body go rigid. "H-How d-did you f-find o-out a-about Clara?"

"T'is public record Doctor."

Delbert sighed, "Aye I had a wife before Amelia..."

"Any Children?"

Delbert stopped once more his breath was labored once more, "I'm taking that as a yes?"

"Yes...t'is right...

"Where?"

"Institution.."

"Mental?"

"No, she was born blind...Clara and I took care of her for three month...after that Clara fell ill and soon...soon died. Her parents took the baby from me and...I...haven't been allowed to see her since..." He looked down at his hands it was hard admitting this but it was true , Clara's parents blamed him for the babies defects.

"Can you not get her out of there?"

"No, at the time I was deemed...mentally unstable due to my past.."

"Your...past?"

"My family was killed when i was ten years old only me , my oldest sister and mother survived." Delbert sighed.

"

"How many siblings did you-"

"I was bab number ten..Seliest was baby number two."

"I'm...sorry for your losses."

"It's fine...its been a very long time ago.."

"Aye but any loss is always painful. No matter the years,"

Delbert only nodded riding silently with her the rest of the way mind racing wondering about his baby girl, she'd be roughly four now,he'd seen her once when she was placed in institution he wondered if she'd remember him if they were to meet again...probably not...

"Doctor we're here." Victoria said quickly going in and to Amelia's room where Lindsey was watching over her.

We got it Lindsey, we got it." Victoria said handing the vile over to her friend , "Thank God...thank you God." Lindsey said raising Amelia up and pouring the liquid into her mouth helping her drink it, Amelia's body seemed to glow as the life was recharged in her soon her breath became steady once more and she rested easier, soon blinking awake, "D-delbert? L-lindsey? T-Tori?"

Delbert winced from his side but ashed over and took her hand , "My darling...my darling." He kissed her.

Amelia smiled and started purring softly slowly regaining the sense of her surroundings. "What have I missed s-since I've been asleep?" she asked adjusting her self. "Your husband's been quite the busy man." Victoria said and Delbert started fretting. "Oh?"

"Aye, he sat by your side and managed to find the location of john Silver." Amelia's eyes went wide and looked to her husband, "What? how?" "Well uh-" "Needn't worry with that amelia dear..just rest." victoria id pulling the covers up over her. Amelia smiled and gently fell off to sleep. Delbert sighed but smiled she was so beautiful even in her sleep, "Doctor? a ward with you?" Victoria asked going to the door, and Delbert knew exactly what she wanted and sighed wondering if he could...

* * *

A/n thank you all for the lovely reviews and such! :D they really keep me going! ^^ gain im in school now so updates are slow ^^; Hope you all are enjoying this fal/summer air! (depending on where you are xD)

Review if you would please dears! and thank you to Kitty. for helping me with sorting out this chapter XD


End file.
